


The Songs She Sang

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Missing someone, Music, Romance, Songs, hearing, loss of sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: To say he missed her was an understatement. However, there was one thing that made the sting subside, if only a little. One thing that made it seem as if perhaps she was at his side once again.





	The Songs She Sang

To say he missed her was an understatement.

He felt guilty in a way, wishing that things had gone differently. She'd given herself to save him, save Tokyo, save everyone infected with that virus and yet he still wanted her back. She was so strong, so caring, willing to give up everything for everyone else, and yet he was still there, stuck missing her.

At first it felt like a unique kind of torture. People pitied him for his loss of sight and yet that was almost welcome. If he couldn't see _her_ , perhaps he didn't want to see again. The bright colors of the world only reminding him of an equally bright and beautiful girl that he could never touch.

He was grateful to her, for saving everyone. And he was grateful that he hadn't died, but still… behind his smiles, he felt like he was suffering.

He knew he was being selfish and that he shouldn't dwell on the past. He knew if he began feeling sorry for himself he would cease to be Shu. Because he was strong, although it felt much, much harder to be strong when she was gone.

However, after time, he stumbled upon one thing that eased that suffering: her music.

With her gone, her body and mind, he was certain he'd never get to feel her again. However, there was one thing she had left behind, even from before they had met.

Listening to those sorrowful songs she sang, the bittersweet ones too, made his heart skip with something akin to hope. Her voice in his ear again brought him back to the time when he was so far away from her, only watching her on a screen and wishing they would somehow meet. It was nice to revisit the past, when she was still so close to him, and through that music he somehow drew some closure.

Because despite the fact that she was gone, and the feeling of grief that overtook him every time he thought about her, he had known her. He knew Inori, the _real_ Inori, her hopes and dreams and things she didn't share with others. Her fears, her promises, and her love that she showered upon him no matter how much he didn't deserve it.

And even if he missed her so much it hurt, he wouldn't have traded those times with her for the world. Even though it'd all come crashing down and she was gone now, he'd had those times with her, and he was so, so lucky to have had them with her.

And so he'd stand up and push on, leaving her voice in his ear and carrying part of her with him in his heart. She'd given her life to save his. He had to make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and hopefully sweet little thing. I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
